Right Over My Head
by RabbitWonder
Summary: The Skins girls do football, although there is more to it than that. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Sorry if this is a bit shit, I've never done a fic before. I got the idea randomly, and well I just want to see how it goes. All mistakes are my own, and I'm sorry if there are any. **

Emily rolled her eyes as she did the laces up on her, black and white customized boots which had 'Emily' stitched on the tongue. Rolling her eyes she remembered why they even started playing football.

_"Daddy, I want to play football." A twelve year old version of her twin Katie was slapping there Dad on the leg one evening as they sat on the couch watching Eastenders. _

_"Sure anything Katie, we will find a good club tom-"_

_"Nu-huh Daddy, they aren't good enough I want my own team, Ems wants to play too! You can be our manager; I know we can get some girls to join from school." A younger Emily just nodded along to Katie's wishes. _

_And that was the end of it, he did the training then bam he was a manger and they where then the Bristol Bears, Rob Fitch insisted on annoying alteration. _

Pulling her back up into a neat ponytail, as Katie rushed up to her rambling on about tactics and how they was was going to destroy the team they was about to go up against, Emily wondered why her twin always acted as if they was going to war.

During the team talk, Katie who was the captain by no surprise ordered the team about; she played in the centre of midfield, Emily found this ironic as the red head had loved to be in everyone's attention and to control all the events, with being the centre of the park she could control the game just as much.

Katie glanced around the girls at the short brunette curly on the verge of bushy haired girl, who was short but a very fast runner called Heidi, to a tall blond who played on the wing called Rachel or some shit. Effy, who was right back was quick but also had a habit of talking to the goalkeeper who was all dressed up in a florescent orange goalkeeper's kit called Pandora.

The rest of the team wore a mix of short and long sleeved shirts, which where red with black sleeves and white stripes up the sides, with matching shorts and socks.

Ordering the girls to warm up, Katie walked over to Emily then pointed to her Dad who was laughing with a short sandy haired woman who was there second coach who was a semi-professional turned PE teacher.

"Do you think they are shagging?" Katie asked trying to make her tone come across as joking but it ended up broken.

"No, Dad wouldn't cheat on Mum not with Natalie either she's a family friend; anyway Mum will be here with James and the oranges soon. Now come on," Emily grabbed her twin's wrist and pulled her over onto the pitch.

The teams got into there formations, after The Bears had won the toss for kick-off, as the referee blew the whistle the game got on it's way.

A girl had sat on the field away from the game with a boy with black flattened hair, keeping an interest on the game watching there style of play and spying on there main players.

Whilst making small talk with the boy, who's name was Sam who continued to talk even though he knew his friend was clearly more interested in the game which was going on.

"I don't see why you care so much, it's just a stupid game," he said, whilst turning the page on his Naruto manga.

Whipping her head round, "And that's just a shitty book," The girl replied turning her full attention to the match.

Bristol Bears FC soared to an easy 3-0 victory over Wotton Girls FC, as Emily slotted the ball past the keeper in a neat fashion within 10 minutes.

Another goal came after half time, with Heidi linking up play with Rachel who slid the ball across the mouth of the goal for an easy tap in for Heidi.

Effy had made a run down the right flank, then passed it to Katie who blasted the ball into the top corner of the net sealing victory for The Bears in the 75th minute.

They drove home in post match euphoria, everyone basking in the win as the twins sang along to every song in the radio, pride radiated from Rob Fitch and Jenna sat in the front a grin ear to ear, there little brother who sat there his hands in his ears to represent pain at the situation; the thing he liked best about football was seeing girls in the kits.

"What can I get my favourite girls? Both scored a goal, Katie that was a belter and Emily that was just top fucking class."

"Rob, don't swear in front of the children Jenna scolded her husband who recoiled at his wife's words and mumbled an apology.

"Did you see Campbell there? Sitting with that boy spying on our team? She knows her crappy team will loose to us, even if they did beat us last season we will get them back and smash then, and her."

"I know, apparently she had a fall out with the manger and she's going to be dropped from the team, she may only be a sub next week."

"They will play golden Campbell since they want to beat us; hopefully they are so sick of her and just let her rot on the subs bench. She isn't even that good," Katie spoke with her voice thick of venom.

"I wish she played for us," Papa Fitch started much to the dismay of Katie, "we would probably be able to win the regional's if she did, I heard that Arsenal Ladies where scouting her since she's won top scorer for the past three years."

"Dad you sound just like her coach, and her team mates. Like Ems is much better just we share the ball between the team, she's just a ball hog, isn't that right?"

Emily rolled her eyes, mumbling "Sure" as a quick reply and placed her head against the side of the car, gazing out the window watching the city pass as Katie and her Dad spoke about the game analyzing every moment.

She did love to play football, it was something her and Katie was equally good at although Katie took most control, Emily still got attention and felt apart of something where she got hugged for scoring where her sister paid attention, congratulated her. Sometimes she even thought that her twin admired, whereas anywhere but the pitch Katie just walked all over her.

Naomi Campbell was a player from Bristol Bears greatest rivals, and probably the best player of the league. She didn't go to Emily & Katie's school; she went to another local school where Heidi and Rachel went.

The reason for Katie to loathe Naomi was that when they spoke it ended in a showdown of snide remarks, but Naomi had got the better of Katie to pass her and went onto score and make The Bears miss out on victory and loose the league by a mere point. And in Katie's eyes, she was a life ruining bitch who should have her legs snapped so she couldn't play football again.

They pulled up by the house and got out, Rob slug the bags over the shoulders, James and Jenna followed as Katie & Emily hung behind wandering up the path.

"You played good Ems, now if you play like that next week Bristol City Girls are guaranteed to go down," The twins embraced in a rare hug, the older twin let go and walked inside leaving Emily to her own musings.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi smashed the ball; it launched forward and hit the back of the net falling down and bouncing on the floor. She went to retrieve the ball looking over at the boy sprawled on the grass who looked content in his manga, she smiled.

Sometimes people thought they was together, but Sam just wasn't interested in anyone and Naomi, well she liked girls but she couldn't be a lesbian in football it would ruin her chances of becoming professional so she just let people think what they wanted when it came to her friendship with the black haired boy.

The blond retrieved the ball from the goal, and then sat down on the grass beside him, running her fingers through the blades of grass. "Are you going to come watch this Sunday?"

Sam looked up from his book, "Not sure, depends if you can not embarrass me and yourself. Plus I don't really want to see the Fitches Assassinate you or there team maul you, because I doubt you are their number one fan right now." The corners of his mouth were turning into a small smirk as he swivelled round to fully face her.

"I promise to behave myself, even if the Fitch's go Bitch's, just say that you'll come," she asked pouting, he was all she had as support; sure her Mum paid for it but she was too busy caring for the world then to care for her daughter.

Shaking his head with a small chuckle, "Fine, I will go just don't do that it's really ineffective and you look like a fish," placing the palms of his hands on his cheeks his pushed them together pushing out his bottom lip to demonstrate the point.

Naomi laughed freely, in the company of someone who didn't want in on her head just wanted to be with her; as friends.

Naomi went home that night, walked up the familiar path into the yellow house where her Mum was cooking something; walking up the stairs and making her way into her bedroom. She flopped down on the bed, still mentally making tactics for the game against Bristol Bears although this was just a game it was defiantly the hardest, since they're whole team thirsted for revenge.

The Fitches ruled the team; she didn't know that much about them just rumours from school. Katie the captain, was a slut who would fuck anything as long as it would go to her and not there right back Effy.

The other red head, Emily was shy and rarely mentioned the only way Naomi had ever discovered her name is through her twins shouting of it or Heidi and Rachel discussing it in the common room with Naomi pretending to read behind them.

She knew it was sad to spy, but football was her everything. Sure she did alright in school but it wasn't the same as winning something to know you was apart of it, not just running some ink on a dead tree. She could feel the blood go around her body, the sweat on her forehead to know that she really was working.

There goal keeper Pandora was a bit of a doughnut, a bit of a fucking nut probably permanently on drugs or some shit. She was a decent keeper probably because she scared the strikers with some childish remark.  
Then you had Effy, who was popular and the rumours of her was unlimited; she smoked, did drugs, got fucked up, had lots of sex and didn't give a shit. Although she was a decent player not afraid of getting hurt in a tackle and made a ruthless defender even though she was as thin as an match stick.

The other members of the team she didn't know the name of, or they weren't hugely talented.

She pulled out a pad and reached for a pen, tearing off the lid deciding to make some notes:

People to watch out for:   
_Katie – Hardcore bitch and she really wants revenge. Good long range shot  
Emily – Quite, skilled on the ball, good strength and balance and a powerful shot.  
Effy – Fast, ruthless and not afraid  
Heidi – Small, fast, good on her feet with brilliant technique  
Rachel – Fast, good cross uses both feet, strong and skilled  
Pandora – Good reflexes, long kick, good with her hands. _

Naomi felt pathetic after writing the list and tossed it away for a later date when she wouldn't feel so sad about writing it. Pulling out her laptop, flipping it up and turning it on, she sunk back into her mattress.

Over at the Fitch household, Katie sat with Emily and her Dad at the table, discussing tactics and formations they could have for Sunday as Jenna made the dinner, and James played Grand Theft Auto cheering loudly as he shot someone.

"So Panda in goal, Effy, Hannah, Leah and Shannon make up the back four?" Emily asked trying to make sense of her Dad's messy diagrams on the back of the team sheet.

"Yeah, then like Rachel on the left wing, Hayley on the right and me and Laura in the middle, then that leaves you and Heidi upfront." Nodding a reply, Emily then sat silently watching as Katie furrowed her brow in some sort of concentration planning on her next battle before the game to be conquered, "I think we should practice passing tomorrow at training Dad."

"You can tell Natalie that, I've got to work late at the gym tomorrow to get some more instructors."

This caused Katie to frown, she stood up abruptly from the table, "but she always makes us do fitness and won't let us do what we want."

A flash of anger struck Rob Fitches face like lightning it was there then gone, Emily blinked not believing her eyes. "Well young lady, I think she is a treasure to have with us who is a benefit and is giving up her own free time to make your training happen tomorrow."

Emily watched as her twin spun on her heel, charging out of the room muttering how she would have dinner in her room.

A tense silence fell upon the kitchen, until Jenna handed Emily a tray with two plates, cutlery and drinks on for her and Katie. Walking up the stairs, approaching her room with as quite as she could she thought she herd a muffled sob from their shared room.

'Accidently' knocking the door just as a polite warning for Katie to dry her eyes, hide or whatever, she then entered placing the tray down in the middle of the floor and sitting on the floor using her bed as a back rest Emily lent over in silence to pick up her dinner afraid to ask her sister what had made her so upset.

"I still think they are fucking like shitty rabbits Em," Katie said breaking the silence, also scoping up her dinner.

"What Dad and Natalie?"

Katie nodded, "Why do you think that?" the younger twin asked trying to think of any evidence to back up the theory.

"I just do Em, I really just do." Emily placed the rest of her food back on the tray, stood up making her way towards Katie crouching down she took the plate in the older twin's hands and placed it besides hers. Pulling her sister closer, as they both broke into sobs, grasping each other tightly as they lost faith in all they knew and got caught up in more speculation.

What if everything fell apart?  
Would they be split up, separated off to opposite parents?  
Even though Emily felt certain hatred towards her sister, she labelled that as good old sibling hate, she looked over the possibilities.  
Whereas Katie just clung to her sister, her normal hard exterior was breaking so easily and the insecure was seeping through its cracks.

****** **

Today was the day.  
It was now or never, after using the rest of the week to prepare at training there was nothing else they could do, it was out of there hands.

Katie got up sharply, sitting up if it was almost a robot in control as she stretched out for her phone looked at the clock, then to the bed on the other side of the room where her sister slept unmoving.

Deciding to leave her, so that Emily would be the most cooperative and functional for the game, Katie crept out of the room and closed the door almost silently as the younger twin rolled over in her bed mumbling something about their dead cat Harry.

Naomi climbed out of bed, walking down the stairs and entering her kitchen as her mother was sat at the table with a book about the art of protesting in her hands, "Mum, I have that really big match today can you come watch?" her words held a pleading tone.

"Today? I'm sorry darling but I've got Green Peace coming to interview me to be in there ranks to give talks, maybe another day," Somewhere inside Naomi she felt a sinking feeling, sighing and walking over to the bread bin to make some toast; sometimes she wished her Mum would lover her, and just not the world.

"I will come and watch next week hun, I promise." Gina said to her daughter sensing the hurt.

"Fuck it Mum, it's probably save the cunting Whales next week." Naomi snipped back to her Mum as she took the toast from the toaster, thew it down on the chopping board and slid the butter over its surface watching it melt and seep into the surface.

Toast hanging out of her mouth, as she stormed out of the kitchen, up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

The Fitches parked up as the twins climbed out of the car, and Katie pulled the balls from the boot of the car and slung them over her back. As Emily stood looking over at Naomi in her azure and blue kit and her black boots with a florescent yellow bolt of lightning along the side, as she walled over towards her team; Bristol City Girls.

Effy walked over towards Katie & Emily, "Hey, you two seen Panda?" She asked, causing the older twin's eyes to open with worry.

"She's not fucking here? I told everyone 10 minutes earlier so they would get there fucking arses her on time. She better be here, or I will-"

Effy rolled her eyes, "Shut up Katie she will be here, just give her a few more minutes." Seeing the expression on the red head not soften she decided on attempting to change the subject, "Anyway you texted me about some advice on keeping Campbell at bay?"

"Oh yeah, just fucking hack her if nothing works, make sure it's like out of the box." Emily sighed at her sister's almost barbaric tactics, but kept quite as she wondered over to the rest of her team just leaving Katie to get on with whatever she wanted to.

"So Ems feeling the pressure, it's up to us to score today," Heidi said in her normal chirpy tone as she did a few stepovers with the ball and passed the ball to the red head who just nodded in reply, and slid the ball over to a awaiting Rachel.

Pandora bounded over to them, running as she placed her hair up into two messy bunches and her gloves under arm earning a loud sigh of relief from Katie.

After both teams warmed up and got into there formations as both captains walked towards the referee for the toss to see who got kick off. Naomi strutted with a smirk on her lips, as she waved in acknowledgement to Sam on the sideline; whereas Katie had a thunderous look on her face, ready for war. There eyes met, so did there hands into a firm bone crunching handshake neither one willing to even flinch at the pain.

The referee tossed a coin and placed his hands over the top, "heads," Katie sad almost instantly.

Heads it was.  
Katie won the toss, and couldn't help the smug look which snuck upon her face as Naomi sulked off to get in position.

Emily and Heidi walked up to the ball, they could both feel the adrenaline which was flowing through there veins as the bushy haired girl passed the ball to the red head to get the game on its way.

12 minutes passed with nothing interesting happening, both teams passing the ball attempting to break forward but being stopped by the opposing teams.

Rachel dribbled the ball down the wing, passed it to Katie who powered her way into the box who glanced up and saw her sister in space, passing it to her. Emily kept concentration on the ball coming towards her, it was as if time had slowed, pulling her leg back, she swung it forward hitting the ball with the laces of her boot, as if there was a time jolt the next thing she knew the ball was in the back of the net and she was being jumped on by her team mates.

Naomi kicked the ground in anger; annoyed at the defenders for giving the twin the space she looked up and saw Sam mouthing the words 'calm down'.

As the game continued of the girls of Bristol City Girls called Stacey collected the ball, Naomi got into space and screamed for the girl to pass.

The girl just ignored her, carrying on running she took a shot which Pandora collected in her hands with an elated expression on her face, she kicked it halfway down the pitch.

"Did you see that Eff? Bonkers right? I sav-" A ball flew through the air and hit the dumbfounded blond straight on the head as the ball bounced towards Leah in defence who passed it downfield.

"Yeah you saved that one too Panda," Effy mumbled as the blond got to her feet rubbing the red patch on her cheek.

Emily stood walking towards the half way line watching the line of play after being told to stay here whilst Heidi went back to help with defending. As the ball was crossed into the area the red head found her eyes scanning over the blond who jumped for the ball her top riding up ever so slightly showing her abdomen.

The ball left Naomi's head and found the back of the net, as Katie grinded her teeth together; just because they was winning they didn't need to get sloppy and she made a mental note to remind herself to mention this when half time came.

Emily looked over towards Naomi again, who had determined look on her face and sweat dripping off her forehead; the red head decided that she found it hot and wouldn't mind the girl to be under her with her face flush, and the sweat coating her body.

Naomi once again collected the ball, charging forward and passing two defenders then as Katie slid in studs showing, sending the blond flying towads the floor landing with a cracking thud, clinching her leg, her face screwed up in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily looked down at Naomi who had tears streaming down her cheeks, clutching her foot out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a smirking Effy high five a smug Katie.

The Bristol City Girls manger come running from the touch line, "Where does it hurt?" she asked the blond who screamed a reply about her foot, taking out her phone the coach rang for an ambulance reminding people not to crowd around Naomi.

Katie bit her lip as she watched her nemesis cry like a baby, asking that Sam boy to call her Mummy. She looked towards Emily who stood there her mouth slightly ajar, with a look of concern in her eyes.

The referee ushered the players from around the blonde, Katie walked towards him, "Are we going to kick off again or what?"

"Once the player has left he field we should be able to re-start," The red head smiled and thanked the man, as she approached her twin.

"Katie, why the fuck did you do that? She might have broken her leg!" Emily scolded keeping her voice in just a harsh whisper.

"I got the fucking ball Ems, get a grip. Campbell out of the game for a while; why do you even give a shit?"

The younger twin frowned, not wanting to say the truth that she was enjoying watching the sweaty Naomi so she lied; "I wanted to win fairly, then you go in studs fucking galore and take her out."

"So I might have mistimed it?" Katie said shrugging, which just earned another glare from Emily who walked off, fed up of her sister.

Blue lights flashing and a loud siren could be heard as Naomi scrunched her eyes shut trying to stop the tears she hated feeling so weak, feeling the rush of people attempting to communicate with her. The pain took over, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Emily watched as the limp girl was carted away on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance feeling a surge of guilt, silently praying for the girl to be okay. The whistle blew as and Katie went face to face for the drop ball whilst everyone got into there positions as one team silently cheered at the departure of Naomi while the others seethed.

Stacey kicked the ball to Pandora who passed the ball out to Effy who ran it, passed it to Rachel who then dribbled it a few yards then slotted a through ball to Katie. As soon as the red head received the ball a brunette girl slid in, the twin just managed to jump in time.

The whistle went for a much needed half time.

Katie stormed over, "Them fucking bitches where trying to take me out," she spat looking over at the azure and white back of the other team.

Rob nodded solemnly, "Alright girls, I think if we carry on how we was then I am sure were win this since there star is off the pitch, but I am going to make a change," looking directly towards his eldest daughter he gave her a pleading look not to cause a scene. "Katie off, since they want to cause you and injury, plus I am sure no one here would like to see that, Daisy you're on."

Katie sat looking at the ground knowing that if she looked up she would burst into tears over fucking being subbed. For the first time since she slid in on Naomi she felt bad for it, and sometimes wondered if this was just Karma being a bitch back.

Emily stood up, patted Katie on the back and walked back onto the pitch feeling a small bit of empathy towards her twin.

The game started again, Bristol City Girls who ran the ball straight through the middle of the pitch, passing it between the three attacking players until one of them finally took a shot, scoring past a hopeless Pandora.

Battle cries from the bears could be heard, as they attacked the goal minutes later, in an almost predatory way. Emily took a shot only for it to be scooped up by the keeper, who catapulted it back onto the field.

The continued with the ball going from one goal to the other, neither team having any success before the full time whistle blew. A depleted Bristol Bears shook hands with jubilant Bristol City Girls.

At the hospital Naomi opened her eyes feeling drowsy from the painkillers, when she saw her Mum sitting there she smiled as much as her drained body would let her. Gina looked around the hospital then grinned when she saw her daughter awake, "Are you alright honey?"

The blond managed a small nod to her Mum, Gina gathered Naomi's hands in hers gripping it tightly, "I'm sorry but you broke some bone in your foot called a metatarsal, and that means no football for 7 weeks but on a sunny side of life, your team won."

Naomi who was too drugged up to even fully register what was said to then fully evaluate the situation, "Where did Sam go?"

"Home love," Gina took a sip of the vending machine tea which stood on Naomi's bedside.

"Alright, has anyone else been to visit?" Raising an eyebrow she looked at her Mum who attempted to avert eye contact.

"No, no ones come."

The Fitch family sat on sofas in front of the TV watching Eastenders, Katie stared towards the TV whilst Emily glared at her twins head from behind.

As soon as the credits started the older twin stood up in silence and stormed up the stairs, mad at her Dad and scolding herself mentally for being _slightly _happy that they fucked it all up, then lost. Just because she wasn't on the pitch the red head felt some sort of fucked up pleasure to see them loose.

"You don't have no right to be mad at me," Emily called to Katie as she followed her up the stairs the younger twin only finally catching her sister once they reached there shared room.

"Just fuck off, and leave me alone alright?" Katie spun round to face her twin, whose face screwed up in hurt, "it's not about you, and I just feel like a monster. I just don't want you to get in the fucking way so just piss of alright? Please?"

"If it's about what you did to Naomi then I understand,"

"It's nothing to do with fucking Naomi it's just," letting out a low sigh Katie flopped down onto her bed, "I'm glad we lost alright, well part of me. Now fuck off."

Emily stood there blinking at her sister, as if she'd gone crazy but decided better than to start a confrontation and just left. Deciding on doing something that maybe at least would help her sister's reputation, even if her twin was a cunt.

Emily looked up at the sign, then went though the automatic doors after taking a deep breath, walking towards a desk where a woman sat hand in hair, doing some sort of paper work. "Ermm, excuse me. Do you know where Naomi Campbell is?" The secretary started to frown, "no, I'm not asking about the model. Urhm, Naomi Campbell came from a football match and she's 16."

After receiving the directions, she made her way towards a room where about eight beds where spit into two rows of four, looking around Emily saw the blond she was looking for, scraping come courage she set off towards the bed where Naomi sat with a paper.

Clearing her throat, which caused the blond to shut the paper and send a thunderous look Emily's way, "Sorry about Katie, she doesn't mean it she just get's a bit carried away," the twin spurted out.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Naomi asked, holding a hostile tone.

"It's just she loves the game, and really wants to win," Emily carried on avoiding the other girls question.

"So she can come along and fucking stuff up my dreams? Piss off home," looking away Naomi unfolded the paper and resumed reading causing much annoyance to the red head.

"Look I'm trying to make this better," the red head scolded, and snatched the paper from the blonds hands and put it down on the bedside cabinet again, "Katie did some shit but she's sorry somehow,"

"I'm missing out on the scout, who might of given me the fucking break I needed to get away from my Mum until your sister had to slide in and ruin in; she act's like it's my fault we won last season. It's a game, and I can't just let you lot win and get the title; we want points too." Naomi explained turning her head away from Emily, as her as a single tear ran down her pale cheek.

"Sorry, it's just…" The red head slumped down on the chair next to the bed, letting out a long sigh.

"Just what? Your sister assumes that it's my entire fault because I scored? Well whoever scored this week, does that mean you break their foot for them?" Naomi snapped back, her emotions running high.

"When you put it like that," Emily ran a hand through her hair, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

"Just go home; I want to be left alone," Muttering loudly the blond crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do know Katie did something wrong, and she's paid for it because she got subbed for the first time without injury ever." Emily said attempting again to get the girl to forgive her twin even if it was just the slightest.

"Spare me," Naomi said with a complementary eye roll, "being taken off the pitch is alright when you can get back on. I'm not going to forgive Katiekins just because she sends her sister here."

"She didn't send me; I come by my own free will." Emily folded her own arms and gave Naomi a snide smile.

"Then use a bit of that 'free will' and get out of this fucking hospital," The blond said pointing her arm pathetically towards the general direction of the exit.

"You're not going to get rid of me that fucking easily Naomi, I know that the only person who will come here is your little boyfriend Sam," Emily said with a frown, and an equally annoyed tone.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Naomi muttered tightening her crossed arms.

"Well whatever the hell he is, he will visit since your all best buddies and crap. Well here I am, giving you an opportunity to have another friend so when he can't be there, maybe I can a bit."

"Why would you do that?" the blond asked curious of the offer but she didn't need no one else, to let her down, to betray her.

"Katie put you here, you lost something that matters to you so, I will try and help that time be a bit easier and I don't want anything from you, just maybe we could have a laugh?"

"I guess I could give it a shot, but your not my friend your just whatever." Emily sent Naomi a small smile, which the blond returned with a slight smirk.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is sooooooo _short _and I know that, but I wrote this really randomly and decided that I wanted to change something on the direction of the story so that the REAL drama can go full throttle and stuff because this would just be _too _long to get there, and yeah it might be a bit of a cop out but I want to make people like this and it would of ended up 60-kabillion chapters long if I went the cynic route. The next chapter is about 2,000 words already, I am really really sorry about the length! **

Emily slipped her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, and then turned around to meet Katie who was blocking the door, "Where the fuck do you think your going _again_?"

"To Naomi's," The answer seemed to be the one her twin wasn't looking for, since her eyebrows furrowed, "you fucked her over; I said I'd keep her company until she recovers? Okay?"

Naomi sat in her bed flicking between TV channels bored out of her mind since she didn't really understand the love of stupid box, when she heard footsteps up the stairs worried it was her Mum coming to fuss all over her, she yanked the covers over her head and closed her eyes. When she said she wanted her Mother to care, she didn't want to be treated as she was a baby again and just prayed that her Mum would go back to being more concerned over the world and not her life.

As Emily entered into the bedroom she looked at the 'sleeping' girl, "Naomi, I know your not asleep; you changed your channel when I was at the bottom of your stairs."

The blond lifted her head from under the covers, "I wasn't sleeping, I was just looking to see if that glow in the dark pen worked."

"Did it?" Emily asked sitting next to Naomi on the bed, who wriggled over to give the red head a bit more space.

"No," The blond muttered.

"And why is that?" The red head asked arching an eyebrow, and turning to face the other girl.

"It's not glow in the dark," Naomi sheepishly admitted, causing them both to erupt into laughter it only subsiding when a loud knock could be heard on the other side of the door, then it opened and Sam poked his head around surveying the scene he'd stumbled upon.

The doorbell rung at the Fitch house, Katie ran down from her room and opened the door, "Hey Effy, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," the red head let Effy inside her house; lead her upstairs and into her and Emily's shared room.

"So?" Katie asked as she sat on her bed, whilst the other girl just sent her a coy smile.

"Well, what the fuck is up with you? You've not been the same since well, we lost and you got subbed and it's that's it Katie, that's fucking sad."

"I feel," the red head looked at her lap, ashamed of everything she was about to say, "happy that we lost because I wasn't playing and I know everyone will like hate me for it, but like I don't mean it

"That just fucking sucks," Effy said as she flicked through a book on Emily's night stand, "but get ready I wanna go meet the lads and Pandora."

Katie looked up and smirked at the mysterious girl, then stood up walking to her closet and begun deciding on what to wear.

**P.S: SORRY D: **


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi sat staring at her walls, reflecting on the past two months then looked down at her finally free foot but although she felt she should be running around going crazy because she could again, she sat like she had just looking and thinking.

Her Mum seemed to of gone back into the same old routine of saving the world, and thinking that whales made the most beautiful music and that we should all save the blubber giants from dying.

Sam just seemed just as Sam as he'd always been, and had found great enjoyment of getting as many pissed off Naomi faces as possible and making her a fake statue on 'the best eye roller of the year' award.

Then someone who hadn't been in her life really before the whole injury was Emily Fitch, who she did enjoy laughing with and had decided that she really wasn't as bad as she'd always thought. In fact, she was a bubbly, caring, intelligent, and brilliant girl.

But her twin, Katie didn't seem to think the same, she still hated the blond and Naomi knew that it probably had increased since her sister had been spending a lot of time with her and not Katie.

And now the moment had come, the moment that she'd been waiting since October for, it now being early December to happen; to play football again.

Picking up her phone she dialled the number of The Bristol City Girls manger, tapping her foot as the phone rung, "Hello?"

"Hey it's Naomi, I was just ringing to say I'm fit and allowed to play again. When's training?"

"About that, we've got a full squad and we wasn't sure when you'd be back so we've let your place go since you've never called and plus your Mum didn't keep up in the payments, sorry Naomi all the luck in the future though." And with that the other line went dead, the blonds heart sunk and tears flowed down her cheeks as anger spread like wild fire through her body.

Leaping from the bed, she flung her bedroom door open and stormed down the stairs and appeared in the living room, "Mum, you're a fucking cunt!" she screamed, which caused her Mum to chuckle.

Feeling herself welling up, and fighting the decision to kill her mother right there the blond locked eyes with the older blond whose smile faltered, "What's up love?"

"What's up? You fucking stopped paying for football, now when I can kick a fucking ball again, I can't play a game."

"Oh, I was meant to carry on paying? Sorry, we will find you another team," Gina smiled at Naomi who just still had her face creased up.

"No just fucking don't, I will get a new team and you will just fucking pay."

Katie, Emily and Effy sat under a tree talking about how the twins where almost certain that their father Rob was cheating on their Mother and how this was going to destroy there family.

"He has a different smile for Natalie, and another for your Mum," when the brunettes words where met with raised eyebrows, "he looks at Natalie in awe, but you Mum in that disgusting thing called love."

Katie looked at Emily both questioning what Effy was saying, but nodded because this was another excuse to hide the doubt which was starting to consume their minds, "So when will the boys get here?" the older red head asked.

"Should be here any fucking moment," the brunette said looking around, then rolling her eyes as three boys approached them.

"Alright ladies?" A blond tall boy named Cook drawled, sitting against a tree placing a cigarette between his lips and bring it to life with a lighter.

The girls replied to Cook, but watched as the other accompanying boys didn't sit and one sat fiddling in his hands, the other held a skateboard looking as if he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Freddie, JJ sit!" Katie commanded as she shifted closer towards the skater, and Cook swung is arm around Effy's neck.

Naomi dialled the number of Rob Fitch, Bristol Bears manger she didn't know why she picked this team but she thought that she knew Emily at least who liked her so she might as well be brave and go for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Gina Campbell I was just enquiring about your girl's football team for my daughter and was wondering if your team is full? She's all registered and everything, you may have heard of her Naomi she used to play for Bristol City Girls," Imitating her Mum's voice she spoke quickly scared of the rejection which may of come.

"We have some spare spaces, its £16.50 a month for subs and there is an initial fee for kit, raincoat with the team logo and I am sure you've seen all our gear, just send her along on Thursday at six thirty for training then if she likes it you can come and sign in the forms."

Naomi squashed the urge that made her wanted to squeal in enjoyment, "Thank you ever so much, she will be there, thanks again and see you soon." The blond put down the phone and made a loud whooping sound and dived for her phone then scrolled through her contacts to tell Emily the news, after a few rings she put down the phone because it would be better to see her face when she arrived at the training session.

The gang sat as Cook sparked a spliff passing it to Effy, who took a toke which was met with a scorn from Katie who refused to sit there in the second hand smoke and suggested they went on a walk.

"Nah Kit-Kat, that's effort let's just sit here and appreciate being al together again, here Freds," Cook passed the skater the spliff.

"Fuck you, so when's this party happening?"

"This Saturday coming,"

"Well none of us can come, we've got football match and we've got top be moving by eight to get there, right Eff?" Katie sternly answered.

"Yes Sir," the brunette replied with a salute and playful smirk.

*******

Naomi approached the astro-turf weary or the reaction, as she saw girls running, laughing and just genuinely joking with each other. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the ground, feeling the eyes turning to look at her and the laughter stopping as everyone looked at the blond who came closer.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Katie gritted through her teeth, visibly annoyed. Surely Karma wasn't letting the bloody bitch join her team?

Emily ran up to Naomi a grin plastered on her face, everyone but Effy, Pandora and Katie had surrounded the blond in congratulations and high fives of her joining, and even Rob gave Naomi a welcoming handshake.

Rachel picked up a ball, "Come on Campbell show us what you've got," she kicked the ball towards the sky.

"I hope she's shit after the injury," Katie muttered to Effy, both of them watched as the ball drifted through the air and bounced three times before Naomi gathered it, and begun showing off her skills.

"Right girls, where going to just get into a big match to celebrate our newest team member but next week when Natalie is back from her course it's business as usual," Rob's voice rang out, as the girls cheered and whooped.

The girls split into two teams, Effy, Pandora, Katie and Emily on one, and Naomi, Rachel and Heidi on the other.

As they started playing Naomi changed through the defence of the other team, feeling more alive then ever but also happier since once she felt like she slotted into a team and it really pissed off Katie which to the blonde was an added bonus.

She passed the ball to Heidi, who in turned linked a nice 1-2 with Rachel who then slid the ball to Naomi who shot only to be stopped by Pandora who still wore the goofy look every time she saved the ball.

Emily picked up the ball and passed it around taking more of a central role with Katie to allow them both to attack running the ball towards the goal, Naomi ran towards her. Her eyes hungry for the ball, the twin turned so when the blond finally reached her destination she couldn't get the ball.

Naomi ran towards the younger twin once again, but Emily was another step ahead and was just teasing the blond as she spun, doing a Maradona turn and pinching Naomi's bum leaving the blond confounded and the twin a good chance of scoring but hit the woodwork.

Rachel kicked the ball out from the goal towards Heidi who again linked up with Naomi; passing a few players she passed the ball back to the curly haired girl. Heidi passed it back to Naomi, who did some stepovers and blasted the ball into the net.

Katie cursed loudly and Emily just smiled.

After a few more minutes play Naomi collected the ball again, and made a run for goal and succeeded in passing any people who challenged her, then she slotted the ball past Pandora again.

Katie grinded her teeth in frustration, and Emily's smile faulted a bit.

In the final moments of the match, Naomi broke away again and chipped Pandora to add to embarrassment of the loss as the blond was mobbed by her team mates and Rob hailed her all the while the twins, Effy and Pandora stood forgotten in the silence.

Once Naomi and the other girls had left, Rob stuck the equipment into the boot and the twins stood frowning at him, "Why why why Dad?" Katie asked.

"She's an amazing player Katie, and plus her and Ems are mates so I thought this would be alright with you," Rob reasoned giving his daughter a sympathetic smile.

Emily climbed into the back of the car rolling her eyes, "Fine have your precious Naomi, I quit!" the older twin opened the door, slid into the car and slammed the door.

**A/N: I just thought I'd mention it here, Emily doensn't know that Naomi is gay or whatever it something they've never spoken about, and Emily was just teasing Naomi with dirty tactics :D ****  
And I know Bristol City Girls sounded pretty harsh and that probably would happen - but who says that was the real manager? And what would the reasons for Naomi being kicked out be? **

**And thank you for the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not overly sure about this chapter, it isn't that long but I felt like this was the right place to do it for it to. **

* * *

Katie climbed out of her bed, slipped on her dressing gown and looked over at there twin's bed which was surprisingly empty. She looked at her phone to see the time, seeing it was only 8:45 her worry for her twin deepened.

Shrugging and making her way towards the family bathroom she heard the sound of someone in the garden, after finally reaching her destination she peered out of the window discovering where Emily really was. Katie had been worrying about her sister for 3 weeks, ever since Naomi's joined the Bears because the blond was taking everything from Emily..

She was taking, her friends, her team, her position, her confidence, and her happiness. But being Emily she didn't want to show to be jealous or not like something, and that was Katie's job she was also growing closer to Naomi the girl she once loathed. Even though she announced she'd quit the team, Katie returned with her pride still in tack and her Dad just confounded about girls emotions.

Feeling a small pang of guilt for Emily who Katie felt had clearly started feeling down, small because looking back on it the happiness that the younger twin radiates just wasn't there anymore.

Seeing Emily blast the ball she looked like she'd been crying, or hadn't slept Katie didn't know, after quickly brushing her teeth she went to her room to find some appropriate clothes and quickly went outside.

"Hey," Katie called sitting on the patio, singling for Emily to sit down and take the glass of orange juice she'd brought out for her.

"Thanks," the younger twin said as she sipped on the juice, taking a seat.

"So anyways, why are you like out here at this time?"

"Couldn't sleep," Emily muttered.

"Oh, is there something on your mind? Because you've not like been yourself recently and stuff," Katie asked looking directly at her twin, starting her down so it'd be harder to lie.

"Well, you better not say anything but well since Naomi has come to the Bears it's all anyone can go on about, how amazing she is and how we can win everything with her. Dad teats her like she's his child and it feels like everyone even you have secretly been waiting for her to join, because no one actually thought I could make us win. That's my I am being subbed all the time, whilst she'd being showered in glory, she says joining the team was the best thing, and that I am so important to her because I was the person who made her feel like she could join. But now I wish that her fucking team kept her and I'd never of visited her because now I am loosing everything to her, everything Katie and no one even gives a shit."

"I give a shit, and yeah she's alright," Katie struggled finding the words of comfort to her twin because she wasn't good at all this emotional comforting, "but your way better, and Dad probably pity's her and dumps her in the team just to make her feel welcome and shit but it will get better."

"Get better? If she gets in the fucking team all for tomorrow's match Katie what the fuck am I supposed to do that means like for 5 matches I have been shoved to the back of the fucking pack, I've tried everything yet I still don't make the cut. And I'm fucking tired of trying so hard, it's killing me."

Katie unable to find the word stood up and embraced her sister in a hug hoping it would tell her how she always wanted to be there, that she was sorry for anything she'd done and that she wished she wasn't a coward and just say it.

***** **

Rob sat at the table discussing tactics with Katie, who was scanning through the names on paper helping pick the team as well.

"I think Emily should have the whole match, and Naomi rested," the twin mused, but her Dad just looked at her as if she'd just announced she was pregnant.

"What? Why would be do that? Naomi's on fire, and at the moment I don't think Ems heart isn't in the game, y'know Naomi has that dedication," Katie swore that her Dad's eyes almost shone with pride as he gushed on like a gossiping old lady at a bus stop, forgetting he was completely forgetting to be bias for his daughter.

"Emily's heart is in the right place, but if you would rather play your precious Naomi then go ahead, but if Emily isn't promised a full match tomorrow then I am not going Dad nor will she."

"Katie you need to realize that this is what is better or the team and I can't take sides just because a player is my daughter. If you wish not to play tomorrow then I am sure the other girls will be queuing up for your captaincy, and your role is easily filled." Rob spoke in a stern tone, which even though she had clearly pushed some of his buttons she didn't expect him to get this over protective; after all it was only fucking Naomi.

"And you cannot act like a spoilt brat every time something doesn't go your way."

"Fuck you Dad, clearly your loyalty isn't to this family as much as you claim, maybe Naomi should just become a fucking Fitch and then you can have your little amazing daughter who has real chances of making it big and me and Emily will go rot." Katie stood up, storming towards the exit of the kitchen muttering insults.

For the first time in the history of The Bristol Bears, they would be playing without both of the Fitch twins.

Naomi dialled Emily's number, upon hearing the red heads answer, "Hey it's Naomi, I was just ringing to see how you was.

"I'm fine," Emily said bluntly as she sat back on her bed, not even caring about lying.

"I hope we get to play together tomorrow, we would be good together wouldn't we?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Naomi's face crinkled in slight frustration at the blunt tone of the twin.

"Have I done something wrong or whatever because your acting off with me."

"I've got to go, Katie wants me. Nice speaking to you, see you whenever," without even a goodbye Emily ended the call and Naomi sunk back on her bed dejected, wondering where everything had gone wrong for the pair.

*******

_Emily and Naomi was stuck in a kissing frenzy as the taller girl pushed the twin back against the wall, as they rushed for relive each other of there clothes. _

_Katie's hands reached for her abdomen, applying pressure as she sunk to the ground and looked at her blood stained hands, looking up at the night sky with wide eyes. _

_Effy ran through the dark streets panicking, and rushing towards her house; anything that got her away from the twin as tears ran down her cheeks._

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending it a bit WTF? With the italics bit, but more will come to light on what that is in a future chapter. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, this chapter is rubbish and hopefully I can update soon. **

Katie awoke in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat this was the latest in a long line of dreams relating to Effy Stonem, sometimes they would be kissing each other, or they was killing each other, shaking her head and laying back down she drifted back into sleep.

Effy sat staring at her wall, feeling guilty for causing problems between the team and friends, for making sure at a manger wouldn't take Naomi back it made her feel dirty, she shuddered at the mare thought, rolling over and closing her eyes tightly desperate to dream of something better than reality.

Emily walked around the town with Naomi, she didn't want jealousy to win and make her hate the blond, as they walked the taller girl created the conversation, with the red head always seeming distant.

Naomi pulled the girl into an alleyway, hiding from the public eye, "What the fuck is your problem Emily, you've been acting distant all day!?"

"I've got stuff on my mind," the red head said, avoiding the true question.

"Emily we're meant to be mates, if you've got a problem you can just go out and fucking say it!" the blond retorted raising her voice an octave higher.

"You! You're the fucking problem, you taking everything from me, every fucking this," Emily pointed her finger towards the taller girl her hair going wild and her face starting to look demented, "you don't even give a shit, your meant to be my friend, your meant to be someone who is there for me not someone who is eternally over shadowing me! That team was mine and Katie's-"

"Stop acting like a spoilt brat Emily, with this talk of it being your team!" Naomi said, anger starting to boil up in her too.

"Look at yourself, look at what you pick out of all of I said not about how I feel, it's all about football maybe you should marry it because no one likes you, most of the team hates you! They only like you when you score a goal, but when football is your whole life you just look like a sad pathetic looser!"

Naomi looked in shock at the red heads words, she felt as if someone had just delivered a kick to her stomach, "I thought I knew you, I really did Emily, but even if you never want to admit it you are so like Katie in more ways then you would care to admit."

The blond started to walk away, "No wait," the red head said, reaching out for the taller girl's hand that just turned and started at her.

There eyes locked into a battle of stares, then after moments of just plain looking, Naomi walked toward Emily, capturing her lips with her own as the twin kissed back. Moving backwards slowly as the blond ran her hands down the red heads sides, then without thinking went to relive Emily of her jacket without there lips leaving each others.

The kiss became more desperate as both girls had lost there jackets, they continued to kiss until the red heads eyes shot open and pushed the taller girl off her and grabbed her jacket, "What the fuck do you want from me? Is it now public humiliation, nice try Naomi."

The twin stormed off as the blond chased her, trying to slow her down but the red head marched and Naomi gave up, defeated.

Emily reached her home, opening the door and charging upstairs she went into her room, straight into her bed pulling the covers over her head and begun to cry. She didn't understand why Naomi had to fuck everything up, ruin all of it. Trying to block the thoughts of ruining the blond making her even more of an outcast, she took out a pen and a piece of paper.

_Today, Naomi Campbell kissed me. _

_She shoved me against a wall, removed my jacket and carried on kissing me in a fucking alleyway. _

_Sure I didn't resist it, I liked it. _

_What the fuck is it with Naomi Campbell that I don't hate? Her smug smirking grin? The way she laughs? The way she walks? Her voice? Her eyes? Her Smile? _

_What is there what I hate? That she stole my place, she stole everything and she doesn't even care and what was she doing kissing me? She isn't gay, well she could be it's not like she's been with any boys now is it?  
_

Emily looked at the not, scanning it and then got the wooden box from under her bed after filling out the combination; she placed it inside then did it back up and slotted it under her bed.

Katie walked into her room to find her sister clinging to the teddy which they used to hug when they was young, smiling slightly at the sight she then remembered that the only time Emily slept with the bear now was when something was wrong. Surely it was just that she'd been replaced by Naomi on the team? Katie wondered how she'd of reacted if she had been the one replaced, deciding that she would have had a hissy fit, caused a scene and never speak to her Dad she felt a small bit of admiration for her sleeping twin who'd taken it on the chin, but she also felt guilty since she was the older twin, she was the one who was meant to be taking care of her. She shouldn't have ever let anyone walk over her just as she had promised.

Yeah she had told her Dad she wouldn't play if Emily wasn't, but it was an empty threat and she was sure he had seen straight through it. Rob Fitch new one thing about his daughter and that was, when there was a cup game which was the difference between staying in the competitions or going out she'd play no matter what.

Katie's phone vibrated she picked it up and lifted it to her ear, "Hello?" as she spoke of Effy arranging a party for after the match, a celebration for a win or just a commiserations piss up if they lost, but they wouldn't loose they was the Bristol Bears and she was Katie Fitch.

As Sunday approached fast the team gathered at there home pitch, warming up, everyone nervously waiting for the line up to be announced from Natalie whilst Rob spoke with the other teams manager. They all gathered around the older women as she begun reading, "Goal is Pandora, Effy your in right back, Rachel your going in defence as left back for the start then Amy and Shannon will make up the centre two. If Rachel and Effy go warm up Pandora that would be good," the three girls disappeared as Pandora the giant orange took her place between the two poles, and Rachel shot the ball towards Pandora.

Emily felt down, she knew she was never going to make it into the team if they put Rachel into the defence she was there best winger and that was the only place she was able to play, if she wasn't upfront and since the Naomi fucking Campbell joined there was no chance of that, "Heidi I'm going to put you on the right wing, Katie in the centre with Stacey and Leah you can take the left wing, now that leaves Naomi and Emily upfront for today. We will probably have a switch around half time depending on how things are going."

The younger glanced at the blond beside her, awkward was an understatement of how it was between them since the kiss, "Emily, just forget what happened we have to play good together if we both want to stay in the team together, alright?" the red head nodded, and then jogged off towards the pitch.

Emily bounced on her toes, she wanted this match, she wanted to prove she was as good as or even better than Naomi, she wanted to secure a slot and help the Bears get towards the Quarter Finals of the cup. She passed the ball between her, Leah, Heidi, Stacey, Naomi and Katie who kept trying to make eye contract with her slightly younger sister to find out if she was happy with the news.

As they finished the warm up, with some drills and running they got into there starting positions, pumped and ready to go, eyeing the opposition who wore dark green jerseys

Naomi looked over at Emily and gave her a small smile, hoping that everything between them would get better through time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for the reviws. :D And KayLedge9 – yeah it's from playing and watching a lot of football. **

Katie half ran down the street, furious with Emily, she didn't know why but ever since she'd read that Emily and Naomi has kissed she knew there was something wrong. They'd been so friendly, laughing, joking all that rubbish that best friends did but then Emily went all cold hearted towards the blond obviously that Campbell bitch had gone out and hurt her sister.

"Emily, what the fuck is happening between you and Naomi? You better not be fucking!" Katie screamed, scared at how mad she was at something she didn't even know about properly.

Emily just stared at her twin, blinking "Nothing, what the fuck is this about Katie?"

"I saw your little letter, 'Naomi Campbell kissed me' you might as well of put little fucking love hearts around it then put it under you pillow and in fucking public?"

Emily rolled her eyes, it didn't mean anything, "Look, she kissed me and you've kissed a girl so get of the moral high ground."

"What is she a lesbian now or something? Well I didn't exactly scream I liked it, and I was fucking out of my head." Katie didn't realise but by now she has followed Emily to a park, or what was a park which they had grown in, by now it were just a park and a lonely side.

"So? Your saying it's okay because you was off you face, so if I slept with anyone, I could turn around and tell you that I was off my face and that's an acceptable excuse?"

"For fuck sake, no Emily! You just can't go around kissing girls, I don't want to have people taking the piss out of you Ems," Katie said wrapping her arms around her twin.

"You can't control me Katie, I can do what I want and if that includes kissing Naomi back if she kisses me, then I will," Emily looked at her sister who raised an arm and swung it towards Emily but deliberately missed then turned on her heel and walked out the park.

"Fine Ems, fuck Naomi and if anyone gives you shit don't come to me, yeah? Because I don't want to seem like I'm trying to control you."

Naomi picked up her phone as it rung, looking at the caller identity she smiled slightly, everything between her and Emily had been fine since they had won the match, "Hello? " she listened as she herd sobbing, "Emily where are you? I'll come meet you, Ems?"

"I'm in the park by my house," she sobbed, "Katie and me had a fight, she knows you kissed me and because I wrote I liked it, she thinks I'm gay and she might tell people because she now hates me."

Naomi got up from her bed, she grabbed her coat and then went and shouted to her Mum that she was going out, she walked down the street with Emily still crying down the phone now talking, about a time her and Katie where nine, they got in a fight in a garden centre which ended up with them both in the 'show pool' in the middle of winter and both twins trying drown each other as their Mum and Dad screamed embarrassed, and they had to be escorted out of the exit by staff and barred for life.

Emily looked up as she heard footsteps coming, seeing the blond she got up and walked towards her as Naomi pulled her into a hug, she placed her head onto the blonds shoulder and begun sobbing as the taller girl rubbed circles on her back unsure what to say or do.

"Katie thinks I love you, she thinks that I want you," Emily sobbed, clinging on more to Naomi, "she thinks that we secretly have something going on and I do like you, your like my best friend and I don't want to loose that ever, no one else really cares for me more than they do Katie, but you do," the red head looked towards the blonds face shocked that she looked like she was going to cry.

"It's okay," Naomi whispered, they were friends, good friends. Naomi felt guilty it was her fault that this had all happened, she shouldn't have kissed the red head but she wanted to and hadn't Emily liked it?

They had sat at the bench which Emily had occupied earlier, Naomi was happy that she'd finally been able to calm down the red head that had only just stopped crying. "It didn't mean anything did it to you Naomi?"

"What, the kiss?" The blond looked at the red head but as soon as there eyes met she adverted her gaze which she then figured was a big mistake.

"You fancy me?" Emily said in a whisper, pointing her finger and standing up from the bench.

"No," Naomi said shaking her head looking down towards the floor, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Emily asked taking a few steps back, did this really mean that Naomi could be gay.

"I've been thinking about what I am for the past year, and I really do think I'm probably gay but I decided that I would probably just have to ignore it and concentrate on football. Then you come along, and you just drag me in ways I can't even explain. I just wanted a friend who liked football, so it was great when you come into my life trying to make up for what Katie did, and I don't know after about two weeks I just wanted to be with you all the time, you'd make me smile doing the stupidest things. I tried to get over the feelings for you because it was wrong, so I started putting everything into football, and I started loosing you and I couldn't because I _needed _you. So I kissed you, hoping that somehow you was trying to avoid me because you felt the same way, but no it was still just about the football,"

She looked at the red head with a small smile, "but then we played together in the match on Sunday and we worked so well _together _and I know it's stupid but my head just started planting ideas of us together in my head, and how it would work so well. I really have tried to get over you, but some stupid pull won't let me. You know it wouldn't even let us be sworn enemies on the opposite teams, at least we wouldn't, talk, text and train together but I got kicked out for your sister breaking my ankle."

"Naomi," Emily said feeling sympathetic to the blond as she sat down next to the taller girl and placed an arm around her, "I like you, as a friend and I don't think that it can ever be anymore than that."

Naomi chuckled, "That's what makes it even more fucked up, if you turned to me and said you wanted me, I would probably end up running away." She turned her head to look around, "I don't mind being alone, then I can't get hurt. I tried for years to get my Mum to care and love for me like I saw all the kids at school have, but I used to have to wait for my Mum because she seemed so fucking busy with herself to care and it used to really hurt inside, so I stopped caring about everyone and everything, then Sam come along and I trusted someone for once but he had to trust me first."

"I am always so disconnected from everyone, I don't feel anything anymore except then I started to, I can't stop myself and I know that it's unfair on you, I'm so sorry for everything." Emily took Naomi's hand and rubbed he thumb over the palm then wiped away Naomi's tears.

**A/N: I was going to make Emily a total bitch in her reaction, but she's too nice so I couldn't. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily walked home after the ultimately fucked up start to her evening, but was looking forward to the party everyone was going to tonight, she had got Naomi to cheer up slightly but the blond soon made and excuse to leave, when Emily had asked her if she was still coming to the party she had nodded, which was accompanied with a small smile.

She wasn't looking forward to going home either, due to her confrontation with Katie earlier still over hanging which would need to be sorted, Katie was a pain in the arse but they was sisters and they needed each other.

As she entered the house she could smell dinner cooking, she walked past the living room watching as her Dad sat on the sofa watching some rubbish on TV, she said 'Hello' to her Dad then carried on up the stairs then into her room where Katie was laying on the bed with a magazine covering her face.

"Katie, I'm sorry, I know you care and there is nothing going on between me and Naomi, alright?" Emily un-zipped her jacket then went to hang it in the overflowing closet.

"Whatever, we are always going to argue aren't we because we are twins and sorry Ems that I went accusing you of everything if you don't like Campbell then alright. But if you do Ems you've got to be sure, you never know how anyone will act and I know you probably don't feel like you can but you can always talk to me about it."

Emily nodded at her sister, who had gotten up from the bed, the sisters was embrassed into a hug.

The house was alive with music; JJ whose parents had gone on holiday had been almost forced into hosting a party for his best friends Cook and Freddie, saying how this would make the girls want him. He'd taken the precautions to hide everything of sentimental value, or things that his parents would kill him for if they got broken, he had to admit minus a lot of cleaning put his party might have been a good idea.

"This party is fucking amazing J," Cook shouted at the brown curly haired boy over the music, as JJ looked closer the taller boy had his arms around a girl as they danced together in to the rhythm of the music.

Naomi had stood outside the house which the directions Emily had given her had lead to, she didn't know if she could just enter since she didn't even really know the boy whose party it was. She was nervous about seeing Emily again since her confession earlier which she immediately regretted but she didn't want to pass up on an opportunity to get completely fucked up and just run away from the drama inside her head.

"Naomi, aren't you going to go in?" Effy asked as she approached the house with Pandora, and as she remembered as Thomas, Pandora's boyfriend.

"I didn't know if I could, Emily invited me, I don't even know whose party this is," Naomi explained just as the brunette nodded.

"Come in with us, I'm sure Cook will love to meet you," Effy spoke with a small smirk, as the four of them walked up the path and into the house.

Naomi scanned the room for Emily or just any trace of a short red head, but with no luck she guessed that the twins hadn't arrived to the party as Effy and her stood in the hallway they was approached by a loud blond boy who was walking with his arms wide open.

"I'm Cook," he spoke and Naomi smiled at him, "you must be one of the girls off the team, fit, I really need to come see you all play but Katie and Effy here try and make sure I don't by telling me wrong times, wrong places or they make the matches at stupid time like 10am."

Emily hurried Katie out the door as the older twin took one last glance in the mirror checking she looked perfect, saying goodbye to their parents they walked out the door and off towards JJ's house.

"JJ has always had a little bit of a thing for you Ems, why don't you go for it?" The younger twin burst into a fit of laughter.

"You always told me he was a repulsive mong, and doesn't he love Effy like Cook and Freddie, I'm sure they have a wank club over her and you."

Naomi downed another shot of Vodka as the back of her throat burned she shook her head, someone tapped her on the shoulder, "Steady down, don't get too drunk without me."

As she turned around she met brown eyes, with a cheeky smile she poured a shot of Vodka and passed it to her, "Best get you caught up," Emily took it downed it then poured another and offered the glass to Naomi.

"We wouldn't want you to feel left out now would we, anyway I'm a lightweight so it won't take long for me to out of it," Emily stated then watched as the blond downed the shot, grabbing the bottle she took a swig, "I need some coke, or I'll throw up if I keep drinking it straight," she said as she scrunched up her nose towards the taller girl, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the kitchen.

"Is Coke alright with you?" Emily asked, as she got a nod of approval she poured out a pint of coke then picked up the vodka bottle and started pouring it into the coke bottle, "see this way, we won't run out, it's enough to get us pissed and we won't drop it as long as we screw the lid on."

They went into the middle of the dance floor giggling, they danced, passing the coke bottle between the two of them feeling increasingly drunk as the song progressed, Naomi grabbed Emily's wrist and lead her to the edge of the room where they both took another swig each. "I've heard Effy had some stuff, interested?" Emily slurred, the blond looked at her then smiled, "we don't want to get too fucked up tonight since Katie will have us out training for Sunday and I want to beat them fuckers who abandoned me."

Cook who had passed at the exact moment, "Naomikins, I told you that! Ef wanted me too, and who am I to say no to a fit girl."

"What?" Naomi asked blinking rapidly, as Cook's just carried on dancing laughing, she felt angry almost betrayed by someone who was her friend, her teammate she started walking, looking around for the brunette as Emily called after her but she carried on walking regardless stumbling a few times.

Effy turned around as Naomi charged at her and pinned her against the wall, "Why the fuck did you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked confused, as people a started to gather around them, Emily had been stopped by Katie to fill her in.

"You know what," Naomi shouted, "you think your all mysterious and shit, what do you do go and get bored then fuck with everyone else's life? Why did you fucking get that monstrous pig Cook to pretend to be my fucking manger and say I couldn't fucking come back?"

"I did it for the fucking team, and for you," Naomi raised her fist to the brunette, how could that possibly help her? "You were hated by them all, none of them wanted to be around you and I knew that no one would really want you on our team but when you started scoring I knew everyone would love you. Katie was on about improving the team so I got them the best fucking player of the league."

She let go of Effy and stormed off into the kitchen, followed by Emily who pulled her into a hug, "Come dance with me, we're not doing drama tonight are we?" the red head gave her a bright smile and took her hand leading her back to the dance floor.

They partied the night away with drinking and dancing, occasionally socialising with the people in the kitchen they didn't actually know, Emily had taken to calling them the Gods because they was supplying her wish of more alcohol. Naomi needed some fresh air, so as the red head went to fetch more drink she sat on decking step.

"Naomi," Emily slurred, "I got some punch, here you go," the giggling red head passed it to her, "budge up I wanna sit down," she then commanded.

"Thanks," Naomi said and shifted as much as she could and that wasn't a lot due to the size of the step, where Emily attempted to sit down but half falling off the step which caused her eyebrows to furrow.

"Fuck it," Emily said as she stood up and walked over onto the grass and sat down, almost expecting the other girl to follow, "come on down Naomi, its nice and comfy, come and sit with me!"

Naomi got up and sat down with Emily as she finished her punch, "Aren't the stars pretty?" the red head asked as she laid down onto the grass looking up in the sky,

"Very pretty indeed," she replied laying down next to Emily whose skin was cold, and she was shivering, "are you cold?"

"A bit," she answered her teeth chattering, she then had a thought she got onto her knees, crawling over to Naomi who had sat up at this point and sat on her lap, "look now we can share body heat."

Emily giggled then leaned in towards Naomi, sloppily kissing her on the lips, the blond instantly reacted and begun kissing her back, they ran there hands over each other and through each others hair before something inside Naomi snapped and she pulled away, this as met with a pouting frown by Emily.

"You don't want this, your drunk and I don't want anything to happen you regret in the morning," blinking and just looking back at Naomi with wide eyes she moved in closer again, placing a kiss on her lips, nose then followed her cheekbone.

Stopping just short of her ear, "Your drunk too, that makes it not matter, and I do want this, all of _this_," she said running her hands through Naomi's hair, drown along her shoulders, down her sides then let them rest on her hips.

Feeling a sudden rush of emotion, she didn't know if it was from the alcohol or just how she was feeling, "I can't be some drunken thing, when you know I like you Ems and you said so many times you didn't like me earlier, nothing can of changed by then," she spoke, holding back tears.

Emily just wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, "I like to kiss you and touch you, and most of all I just love to be around you," leaning in she gave her a small kiss on the blonds lips, running a hand along her cheek she then put her head on Naomi's shoulder, "I don't think I can just be your friend any more either, I want more, I think I always have."

Katie looked around wondering where the fuck Emily had fucked off to, it was approaching midnight and they was already meant to be leaving, she asked some people who shrugged, once she'd met one person pointing out into the garden she quickly made her way.

Walking into the garden she couldn't quite believe what she saw, her sister, her twin sitting on Naomi Campbell's lap, touching her, kissing her face. She didn't know is she should get mad, she felt betrayed because she had asked if there was anything going, deciding on not picking a fight with Naomi or Emily. She walked backwards then slammed the door, giving them a 'warning' someone was going.

"Ems, we've got to go home now, we're be late so like hurry the fuck up," She gave a small nod towards Naomi who gave her a guilty smile as Emily refused to get up still clinging to the blond.

A promise Naomi wasn't leaving her, a confession later they was ready to leave, "You might as well stay at ours Campbell, you can sleep in Emily's bed," looking at the blonds face, "she'll be on the sofa with a bucket and about 10 pints of water, we do it when one of us is wrecked so that we don't have a room stinking of sick and Ems the worst in the world for throwing up in the morning after getting drunk."

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. :D And yes, for once I made someone within Skins mix a drink and not be able to have it straight like water. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Naomi, I was drunk; once when I was drunk I told Katie I was really a witch and started running around the room with a stick. Another time I said I was in love with JJ, and the other memorable time was when I was hugging a rugby post and I even think I kissed it." Emily explained as they stood in the hallway, it was a conversation the twin wanted to avoid, she had a massive headache and everything of the past night was blurry.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going, bye," Naomi said as she walked out of the door with a sigh.

As soon as the door closed the tears started to fall, she wasn't upset she was more mad, she was the hot and cold one, she was the one who didn't want to be hurt, she was not meant to be lead on by her fucking best friend.

Naomi looked at her ceiling as the sun was creeping in her room; she was waiting until her alarm because, until then she didn't have to wake up. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, if the week carried on as it had gone then they would loose and she would look humiliated in front of her old team.

Her old team, she wanted to hate them but she couldn't anymore, she had no reason too since she abandoned them for their fiercest rivals. She was almost scared to face them, they'd be out to hurt her and the last time someone had acted like that it ended with her in a cast and there was no way she wanted that to happen again.

Closing her front door an hour later with her bad slung over her shoulder and a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, she started walking towards the park and for the first time that morning she looked at her phone; she had seven unread texts and four missed calls from Emily.

Emily: _I'm sorry x _

Katie: _You better fucking be coming today _

Effy: _Sorry you had to find out that way x x x _

Emily: _Still sorry x x Katie asks if your coming? _

Sam: _What time was your match? And how was last night? _

Emily: _Please answer your phone __L xxx_

Emily: _I am really fucking sorry, if I could take it back I would xxx Sorry xxx_

Naomi texted Sam back telling him not to bother coming, then she started jogging towards the park, she felt slightly guilty for keeping everyone in the dark about if she would appear.

She jogged over to the team who by the looks of it was warming up, with a few Bristol City Girls looking over at her. Katie stormed up to Naomi with her finger pointing, "You! Where the fuck have you been Naomi? You ever heard of a fucking phone? Or even just answering one?"

"I couldn't find my phone, I left it in my jumper then only got to it as I made my way here and sorry I'm late, my Mum is off saving the world so I had to walk, I even ran some of the way." Katie just walked off shouting orders at the other girls as the blond rolled her eyes and joined the team and begun warming up.

Emily kept repeatedly trying to talk to Naomi, but every time she even got close to the blond she would have conveniently moved away or just started talking to the nearest person to her.

Once the match had got on the way, Naomi realised it would be harder to not speak with Emily since they where playing up front together. Passing the ball out wide to Heidi, who ran down the wing, then passed it to Katie, who then passed it on to Emily who took an angry shoot and set the ball skywards.

Naomi was surprised about how well her old teammates where treating her, but it only made her feel more guilty. She scanned around the pitch watching at Bristol City girls attacked goal again, leading to a clearance by Effy which Emily seemed to retrieve. The red head seemed in more of a bitchy mood then her twin, every time the blond had looked at her, her eyebrows would be knitted together in a deep frown.

Emily was fucked off to say the least, everything seemed to be failing, she wasn't scoring and Naomi wouldn't even look at her or the one time she caught the blond looking all she saw was a look of disgust or sympathy. Another thing she hated was how these Bristol City Girls just seemed to be able to stop her from running towards the goal, and the way Katie would shout at her every time she missed; if she cared so much why doesn't she just come and score?

She passed the ball to Naomi, who had reacted late and the ball was soon swept up by a defender and Bristol City was once again attacking their goal. She walked over towards the blonde, "Naomi, wake the fuck up! You're here to play football not to stand around." Emily walked off, leaving the blond in shock.

Katie got the ball, passed it to Heidi who passed it to Rachel, as she ran down the pitch with the ball, passing it to Emily who took yet another angry shot towards the goal which bounced off the crossbar and collected by Leah who slid it in the bottom right corner.

The rest of the first half passed, as the girls huddled in at half time Rob Fitch looked around all the girls with a huge smile on his face, "Well done girls, your playing brilliant, Ems ease up on your temper now or you're coming off."

Naomi pulled Emily aside, "I don't care what happened on Friday, I got it you was drunk and it all just happened. I just reacted the way I did because you made it sound the thought of you and me was disgusting," the blond went to walk away only to be stopped by the red head with a small pull back of the wrist.

"Naomi, I just said all of that because I had the biggest fucking hangover and I know I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry."

"It's alright Emily, I don't care anymore so you can stop making up excuses to everything, now let's get on with this match, and I'm surprised they are not trying to break my leg or something." Naomi squirted some water into her mouth then jogged back onto the pitch.

Emily ran after the blond and took her position and the second half kicked off, 13 minutes passed without much drama but then Bristol Bears broke away and with a perfectly executed cross from Rachel which Emily somehow got a head onto slammed into the back of the net.

Bristol City Bears clawed one back, but the game was finished when Naomi went around the keeper and slid the ball into the net. Once the final whistle went and the and the handshakes was over, the bears gathered around in a huddle as Rob said nothing but praise to the team, Katie was jubilant to say the least and invited everyone to a party Effy was hosting the following Friday.

**A/N: It's not as long as the last chapter, but found this was the best place to leave it. Also, if there was any mistakes in there I apologize since I didn't read it to check. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's not very long and not very good but I am trying to get back into this story so I thought I would just try to get _something _up. **

In the past month Naomi had enough of life over the past month, she'd come out as gay or well was forced into it by the lovely gossiping people and well it hadn't been easy; people whispering behind her back all these little smug remarks. Her Mum had pissed off to go and save the world and now with every passing day it feels like she's becoming more lonely; she's lost the one friend she's had by picking her new ones over him, then losing them or well fucking it up by kissing them.

She's surprised when there is a knock at the door, she see's a short girl with dirty blond hair which is pulled into a low ponytail wearing jeans and a hoodie soon remembering who it is, "Leah, come in," she says slightly nervous to why the girl was here.

"I just heard everything and thought I'd come see you," she says following Naomi into the living room.

"What do you mean everything?" the taller girl asks.

"Just you being gay and everything," she shrugs and sits down on the sofa, "also heard you are in love with Emily."

"I'm not in love with her," Naomi said through gritted teeth.

"Well whatever, same thing just y'know the whole wanting girls bit," Leah raises an eyebrow and leans back.

"What about it?" Naomi can't believe she's being this rude to a guest and someone from her team, but that's all she's become recently closed off and grouchy.

"I've been there," she replies.

"What?" Naomi frowns, "When?"

Feeling Naomi eyeing her she groans, "From August to start of December just passed, her name was Holly, problem? She cared too much what people thought about her…us, and she couldn't accept it really," she looks towards the carpet, "not like I could either."

"But your not gay," Naomi says looking around the room.

"I prefer girls to guys, but still bi. Just don't shout it from the rooftops," she laughs slightly.

"So what happened between you and this Holly girl?" Naomi asked her curious streak kicking in.

"We used to spend the summer going out with our mates, occasionally kissing around them just like drunken girls are allowed to do but we would go back to hers or mine at night and y'know have sex or just lay there. When winter come, we used to go to the gardens sit on this bench which had just enough light and these silhouetted bushes, all ideal and romantic bullshit really. Anyways we'd sit there, she would smoke, and we'd hold hands and just talk the night away."

Naomi thinks about going to put a comforting arm around her, but decides against it and fidgets in her seat.

"I asked her to come out, even though our friends would be judging, but I loved her so fucking much and I was ready to accept it so we broke up when we figured she'd never come out and I'd never be able to live in the secrecy anymore."

"What happened since then? Do you still speak?"

"Nah not so much anymore, too awkward since we liked each other; every so often she would text me saying how we need to meet up and I was honest saying I wasn't ready. Last time we spoke it was an awkward encounter at a party, we'd gone out to the garden, and both had a few drinks. She moved in closer to me, even put her arms around me and said, '**Even though I've been with other people since, it doesn't feel the same, it doesn't compare and I just wish we had been braver because I think I was deeper in love with you than I knew.' Like what shit was she doing messing with me again, I walked out of course."**

**"Is that the end of it?" Naomi asks feeling awkward but also sorry for the girl in front of her. **

**"No, we argued then ended up in bed together. Now we only speak occasionally," Leah mumbles. **

"Sorry," Naomi says feeling awkward.

"It's not your fault, so is there any truth in you and Ems?"

"We kissed once, but it's just a stupid crush."

Later that day Katie and Emily stood getting ready for bed, "You know Ems I don't care if you and Naomi have something going on, it's like you've been mourning over her or some shit."

"I've not," Emily snaps back feeling agitated and climbs into bed.

"Look just like follow your heart or whatever, I liked a girl once but was with a boy and well she weren't interested."

"Well there is nothing," Emily says as Katie gets into her own bed.

"Whatever, are you going to do that trial thing Dad was on about the other week?"

"Sure like might as well, 3 years in America scholarship, not bad," she says shrugging seeing slightly as Katie's face falls.

"But what if we don't both get it? Then what would we do?" She says in a small voice looking to the younger twin for comfort.

"Dad's making half the team go to trials so if one of us makes it then we should take it, it's only a few years and we're always be together."

Katie gets off her bed and hugs her sister.

"I think I do like Naomi," Emily whispers still clinging to her sister.

"I thought you did, but look what's happened since she comes out. I don't want you to get hurt."

"It's just, I've hurt her already. I just want her so fucking much, then something just goes off in my head I can't do it Katie." Emily sits on her bed, and then slumps back on it with a sigh.

"I don't know what to tell you Ems, it's not a choice I can make for you."

Katie gets into her bed, looking towards her sister who's starting at the ceiling.


End file.
